honda curse
by britzie
Summary: alterenate universe of fruits basket (no flames) hondas are cursed instead of the somas how will this change the whole story...dun dun da...
1. characters of honda curse

Honda curse

YukiXtohru KyoXoc

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket even though I wish I could

Alternate version to fruits basket, what if it was the Hondas that were cursed by the Chinese zodiac. The soma family are all going to be in it with the exception of the monkey, rooster and horse I don't know the characters well, anyway there's no akito, and uo and Hanna are tohru's best friends in this story….. tohru's the 'princess' of their high school and everyone wants to be her best friend at school tohru acts like how yuki does in fruits basket except when she with her friends …. Also I own the characters….

Honda family:

Tohru-rat (girl)

Marie-cat (girl)

Bel-dog (girl)

Tori-dragon (girl)

Rose-cow (girl)

Kain-boar (boy)

Lisa-tiger (going to be a girl cause she's almost like kisa except different name)

Juno- sheep(boy cause there's not enough boys)

Alex-snake (boy )

momo-rabbit(girl)

(no monkey, rooster or horse)

Grandpa- head of the family (cruel at first but later he's more calmer)

Soma family:

Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Kagura, Momijji, Hatori,ayamme ,hiro,kisa and haru


	2. Chapter 1: meeting tohru and bel

Honda curse chap 1

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket

Now the story:

Yuki woke up and got out of his tent and looked around he spotted Kyo's tent and went over to wake him up "get up" yuki asked , Kyo ignored him and rolled over "fine u asked for it" yuki muttered and left the tent only to come back a few mins later with a bucket of water he tipped it on Kyo , Kyo shot up quickly "what the hell" Kyo yelled staring at his drench clothes "get dressed we got to go to school" yuki said and left the tent "stupid…."Kyo didn't finished his sentence cause yuki punched him in the jaw "what the hell" Kyo yelled "just get ready "yuki muttered and walked off , finally Kyo was ready and the two left their camp and walked to school . A few mins into their journey they found a house "I didn't know there was a house out here" yuki stated "yea no kidding" Kyo agreed "let's take a look" yuki added and the two walked towards the house ,they stood in front of the porch "hey cool the zodiac figures "yuki stated staring at them "huh cool but I should have known there's no cat as usual" Kyo added putting his arms behind his head , suddenly a female voice spoke "my what we have here 2 strange boys on my front porch" the boys looked up to see a girl with long brown hair staring at them she wore a pink and white kimono (idk what it's called I think it's called that) "um sorry for intruding "yuki stated quickly bowing "no its fine I'm just amazed that such small silly things caught your interest" female spoke "yea our cousins told us the story" yuki stated "I wanted to be a cat after I heard that story" kyo added "yea we are both born in the year of the dog" yuki finished "no wonder I'm interested in u two beside how….."female was cut off by a school bag hitting her over the head , she held her head "what u carry in there a hair brush" she asked the new figure 'yes two actually" new figure added the boys looked up to see the 'princess of their school tohru Honda "tohru Honda hi "yuki stated shocked that the 'princess of their school was standing in front of them and they were standing in front of her house "don't mind my cousin she a flirt but harmless "tohru stated yuki came out of shock "ok" yuki spoke finally "lets restart I'm Bel" Bel stated sitting up again "oh I'm yuki" yuki introduced himself "and I'm kyo" kyo added "nice to meet you" Bel said smiling "we better be going now" kyo started and him and yuki started to turn away to go to school "wait since ur here why don't we walked to school together" tohru asked smiling "sure "yuki agreed "yea whatever" kyo muttered and the 3 left for school

End of chap how u like it im be updating soon again I hope k bai


	3. Chapter 2: crazy fan club girls

Honda curse chap 2

Yuki and kyo were walking to their next class when they were confronted by the princess tohru fan club which consisted of girls who wanted to be her best friends "so what were u doing walking with the princess today huh" megumi demanded "it was a conidence" yuki replied "yea right we know ur trying to get close to the princess to be her friend" 2 added "yea we got first dibs at being her friends so u better back off" megumi finished "shut up ur all annoying " kyo started "who do u think u are…." Megumi started when a new voice joined "hey back off they said it was a coincidence" uo said as she came around the corner with hanna "shut up Yankee" megumi stated " hanna if u please" uo asked hanna "with pleasure" hanna agreed and was about to zap the fan club girls when they took off running "that teach them" uo added "yes" hanna agreed "hey so ur the boys tohru walked with huh" uo asked "yes" yuki answered nervously "well nice to meet you" uo added "thx" yuki thanked "oh one more thing if u trying to use tohru's kindness to get closer to her and hurt her u will have to through us first "uo finished and with that she and hanna left "wow' was all kyo could stay…

Time jump (after school)

Yuki was walking to his locker to get his shoes out of the locker when he saw tohru getting her shoes yuki "miss Honda hi" yuki greeted "hello "tohru greeted back the two started walking "my cousin kyo loves the cat he's always wanted to be in the year of the cat and he wants everyone to thinks he's the cat not the dog" yuki started trying to make conversation "Idk how the animals became to be the zodiac but one thing I know is that at no time has the cat ever been included or been a zodiac "tohru finished "you don't like cats much huh"yuki asked , tohru just smiled "also ive notice u have been pale same as kyo do take care of yourselves and perhaps we will see each other tomorrow" tohru finished and walked off/ she is mysterious and kind but I can't tell kyo bout her last remark/ yuki thought and walked off to his job where he and kyo worked.

Time jump (night)

"we have to stop eating out if we keep eating out I'm going to need a bigger kimono" Bel stated to tohru holding her stomach "I can cook but u prefer take out" tohru remarked "soo…"tohru cut Bel off "hey isn't that kyo and yuki" tohru pointed at yuki and kyo who were walking to their tent they followed them yuki went into his he came out to come face to face with tohru and Bel suddenly Bel started laughing "shut up" tohru muttered kyo joined yuki "come with us" tohru stated


	4. Chapter 3: moving in?

Honda curse chap 3

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket

Sorry for the short chaps I'll try to make them longer I'm just really busy so it's easier to do short chaps for now

Hondas house (night)

Tohru,bel,yuki and kyo sat at the table "so how long have u been living in a tent" tohru asked while Bel was still giggling "um just over 2 weeks our family house is undergoing renovations to make more room so my family went off to stay with different people and me and kyo decided to live in a tent so we wouldn't burden anyone "yuki explained "yea can we stay a lil longer" kyo asked "the area around here is Honda land" bel explained finally calm down "were sorry plz let us stay we will be gone when the renovations are done "yuki asked "the area around here is prone for landslides certainly not safe for 2 young boys "bel explained suddenly a wolf howl was heard "there's been another landslide near the tents " bel announced "what! we nee…." yuki started but started to feel dizzy same as kyo suddenly they both fell over , tohru and bell got up and checked there temperatures "they have fevers" tohru announced looking at the boys "what can we do we can't move them because of the curse "bel explained "here" tohru took off and came back with pillows and blankets "let them rest for a while oh and I'm going out" tohru added "ur not going to try to dig their stuff out by urself" bel asked "who said anything about myself "tohru said mysteriously and glowing eyes appeared , bel knew what she meant "be safe" bel wished

Next day

Yuki and kyo woke up in the Hondas house they looked around and saw their stuff in the corner "glad to see your awake "tohru announced to the two boys "huh…what happened" yuki asked "well u two came down with fevers and fell asleep so me and some friend went and dug out your stuff" tohru answered placing a tray down with 2 plates of pancakes "how though it must have taken all night" kyo asked digging into his pancakes "it's a s-e-c-r-e-t" tohru replied "now I'll show u too ur rooms" tohru stated grabbing their stuff 'wait since when were we living here "kyo asked "since last 2 hours ago bel asked out head of the family and he said it was alright….. which is weird "tohru muttered the last part "huh"both boys were confused "never mind this way "tohru stated and led them upstairs …

Upstairs:

Tohru opened a window "we hardly ever use this room so it's yours "tohru announced when there was creak in the roof,suddnely a figure smashed through the roof facing away from the boys she had bright orange hair tied up in a ponytail, baggy jeans and was wearing a black tank top "I've been looking for you u girly rat" she announced "really how nice "tohru added in sarcasm , bel came upstairs let me guess maries here and the house is smashed "bel muttered to herself watching,

Tohru walked next to bel "where u think ur going girly rat "orange girl yelled "come at me then "tohru stated "fine" orange head girl yell , "wait don't fight "yuki yelled and him kyo were going to stop them when yuki tripped, knocking kyo into orange head girls arms, bel, tohru and orange head were shocked, there was a (poof) and yuki and kyo landed in a heap "yuki started to apologise when he realised he was holding an orange cat who looked annoyed , yuki and kyo freaked suddenly a piece of wood hit kyo and he fell into tohru and bel's arms, there was 2 more (poofs) and a dog and a rat appeared ,everyone was shocked…

I'll leave it there for now review plz bai


	5. Chapter 4 : zodaic animals!

Honda curse chap 5

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket

I told ya I update soon so here u go :p

Everyone blinked then kyo and yuki ran downstairs holding cat, dog and rat screaming they need to get them to the hospital when the delivery man showed causing yuki and kyo to stop at the door, the dog weaselled out of Kyo's grip and grabbed Mel's wallet and paid the man "wow wish my dog was trained like that anyway have a nice day "he said and he left after they sure the delivery man left the cat started yelling "stupid girly rat how am I meant to make an excuse when both of you transform as well!" yuki and kyo let go of them and just watched "s-h-u-t up u stupid cat "rat remarked from the dog's head where she was sitting "enough both of you "dog yelled "we better explain" dog stated and they looked at kyo and yuki

5 mins later (too lazy to write the history maybe in another chap)

"so if ur hugged by the opposite sex u change into animals" yuki asked confused "yep" bell answered (dog) "what happens when u change back" kyo asked "well we change back …..naked" tohru added at that moment there was 3 (poofs) and boys quickly turned around freaking cause the girls were wearing nothing…..

Few mins later

The girls had gotten change and were sitting around the table

"we going to have to tell our head of the family about u 2 finding out about the curse" bel announced to the other 3 , tohru and Marie just looked at the ground knowing what will happen "I going to go see him now I will be back home late tomorrow they need my help" bel announced "ok" tohru murmured , Marie looked at both of them then stormed off to the roof , bel left for the main house

Time jump: next day (weekend)

Tohru got up early she made breakfast for kyo, yuki and Marie while she had a hot chocolate suddenly there was a ban from upstairs and tohru heard kyo yell "again! Seriously it's the weekend I don't need to get up" kyo came stomping downstairs dripping wet (u can guess what happened) and stomped to the bathroom, yuki came down a few mins later dressed and holding an empty bucket "sorry bout that miss Honda it's the only thing to wake him up "yuki apologised putting the bucket back "its ok anyway I'm going out for a while tell the others brekkie on the table" tohru explained placing her cup down and walked to grab her shoes "ok bye" yuki waved and tohru smiled than she left…..

I leave it there I just did a lot of cleaning so I'm sore anyway review and there will be a new chap soon k bai


	6. authors note

Authors note:

Thx to Animerulz21394 for my first 3 reviews….

I will try to update often between school, reading fruits basket manga and watching the anime so thx again and don't worry there will be a new chap soon…

p.s- what inspired me to right this was the fact was that I think yuki should have been with tohru and Kagura with kyo so I was a lil disappointed also there's not enough YukiXtohru stories out there and I figure how cool would it be to make an alternate universe so everything is opposite…

ok thx again bye


	7. Chapter 5: meeting kain

Honda curse chap 5

Britzie: Marie do the disclaimer

Marie: no u can't make me

Britzie: yes I can

Marie: yea right

Britzie: I can

Tohru: stop both of u I'll do the disclaimer

Marie: over my dead body

Tohru: we can have that arranged

Marie: bring it girly rat

(2 start fighting, kisa walks on stage)

Kisa: Britzie doesn't own fruits basket

(Kisa leaves)

Britzie: thankyou kisa on to the story

Time jump: evening

Tohru arrived back at the house and made dinner when she finished she called the others

"dinners ready" there was a bang and yuki and kyo came downstairs "what was that bang" tohru asked as the boys say down "probably Marie falling off the ladder" kyo added and started eating, the door slid open and Marie was standing there "finally" tohru muttered "shut up girly rat" Marie stated and sat down and started eating, yuki felt the tension in the air and decided to break it "so tohru where u go" yuki asked "I went to my secret base" tohru answered and went back to eating "cool a secret base" yuki added smiling "next time I'll bring u with me" tohru added while the 2 were talking kyo leaned to Marie "stupid flirts" kyo whispered to Marie "yea there hopeless' Marie added and both shared a quiet laugh they all finished dinner and went to bed…

Time jump: next day midday (Sunday)( also new Honda shows yay)

Bel came back and they all sat down "what grandpa say" tohru asked "he said they can keep their memories and can still live here" bel answered "that's so weird" Marie muttered and left to watch tv, kyo and yuki followed her "if u need me I'll be in my study" bel stated and left "well I'll do the dishes" tohru added and went into the kitchen. Tohru had finished washing the dishes and went into the lounge room to see Marie trying to keep the remote while trying to flick through channels, yuki reading and kyo trying to get the remote to stop the channel flicking, suddenly there was a knock and tohru went to get it but yuki stopped her "I'll get it just sit down ok" yuki reassured "ok" tohru admitted in defeated sat down yuki went to the door to see a guy with short brown hair wearing jeans and a shirt "um is Marie here" the guy asked uncertainly "yes she is" yuki answered him "really Marie's here" he asked excitedly "yes…" yuki was cut off as the guy ran into the house "Marie sweetie!" he yelled kyo and Marie turned around "wtf what is Kain doing here" Marie yelled as Kain ran and gave her a bone breaking hug ….

I'll leave it there for now ok bai

Marie: wtf u had to have kain show

Britzie: yep

Marie: I hate u *storms off

Kain: sweetie wait for me! *kain follows marie much to her dislike

Yuki: what is all that about

Tohru: Kain loves Marie duh

Britzie: *laughing

*yuki and tohru look at me

Britzie: what it was funny anyway review and bai


	8. Chapter 6: kains zoadiac form

Honda curse chap 6

Britzie: I do not own fruits basket

Marie: hey I want to do the disclaimer

Britzie: too late *laughs

Marie: grr *gets ready to punch Britzie

Britzie: um Marie….

Marie shut up *raises fist

Britzie: Marie u might want to turn around

*Marie turns around to see kain running at her

Marie: crap *starts running

Kain: come back sweetie *Kain chases Marie

Britzie: *rolls eyes anyway on to the story

Recap: kain has arrived and poor Marie (lol) is in a bone breaking hug lol

Kain lets Marie go, "kain what are u doing here" bel asked "I came to see marie who disappeared for 4 months and worst of all she didn't call me" kain exaggerated "ok" tohru muttered rolling her eyes "hey u can hug marie hoe?" kyo asked "we don't know alklwe know if a fellow zodiac member hugs another one they wont change"bel explained , kain hugged tohru then bel "it works on both of them so it isn't a fluke" kain added smiling "that's cool" kyo finished

"well since ur here kain let me introduce kyo and yuki" bel added, kyo muttered "hey" and yuki bowed "competition!" kain yelled and got up in kyo and yuki faces "what u like about marie huh!" kain yelled at them "ahh…" yuki was cut off by kain again "I like all everything about here even when she's in her other…." Kain was cut off by Marie clapping her hand over his mouth "shut up" marie stated pissed off , kain gulped "well im off to do the washing with yuki" tohru announced and yuki and tohru left with kain following them, marie took this opportunity to go hide on the roof

Washing room

Tohru pulling hers and yuki clothes out of the dryer when kain came in "tohru" kain asked "hmm" tohru stopped and turned to face him "u think marie hates me" kain asked looking down "look I hate marie but I know 1 thing she's hard to get along with first but once she gets u better she opens up and can be herself "tohru finished "I've known marie since my first new year's celebration" kain added looking at tohru "im going to put the clothes in peoples room and yuki took the laundry

"well u just get her on her bad side u push too hard" tohru stated looking at kain "if I don't then she won't love me, thanks tohru" kain yelled and ran out to look for marie "he doesn't get it" tohru muttered to herself and finished putting bel's clothes on and went to yuki and Kyo's room room "hey yuki want to come to my secret base" tohru asked "yea sure" yuki agreed and the two left

Time jump (next day I didn't know what else to write so I jumped to the next day)

Everyone was ready for school they walked to the street when they stopped to say goodbye to kain "see ya kain" kyo waved "bye kain" yuki added bowing "see ya" tohru also said bye "bye "marie muttered "honey don't be upset well see each other soon don't worry" kain yelled and ran to hug her "I wasn't upset" marie yelled "don't hide it I know u are" kain whispered and let marie go "bai guys kain yelled and started running 'kain watch out!" yuki yelled but not in time kain had ran into a lady and there was a (poof lol) and the lady looked bewildered when tohru ran up and covered her eyed "sorry for running into you" tohru apologise and sent her in the opposite direction tohru turned around "that was close" marie stated yuki and kyo looked to see a boar in kain clothes "ah so kain is the boar" yuki stated happily "yep" tohru agreed suddenly there was a (poof) and kain changed back, marie,tohru,kyo and yuki turned around to give him privacy when they were sure kain was dressed they turned back around "you need to be more careful "tohru stated "ik" kain mumbled "I'll be careful next time bai" and kain walked away "poor kain "marie muttered suddenly kain ran back "did I hear correctly" kain yelled ran and hugged marie "I didn't "marie denied "ik u did don't worry ill see u soon now give me a kiss" kain stated trying to kiss marie 'get off me" marie pushed him off 'next time bai marie and kain left , "shame because of this distraction I never got to plant strawberries" tohru spoke "oh strawberries I like strawberries" yuki answered "I knew u like them that's why im planting them" tohru added "really" yuki asked excited "yep" tohru agreed "come on u 2 we need to get to school" marie muttered and the trio walked to school….

Britzie: I leave it there thx for reading and review

Marie: finally rid of him now I have a score to settle *looks at Britzie

Britzie*gulps

*marie chases Britzie

*tohru rolls eyes

Britzie bai guys *starts running again


	9. Chapter 7: renovations are done!

Honda curse chap 7

Britzie: marie!

Marie: what

Britzie: u can do the disclaimer

Marie: ok

Marie: Britzie doesn't own fruits basket but she owns Honda family characters that she created except tohru and grandpa.

Tohru: worst disclaimer ever

Marie: shut up wimp

*tohru walks over and punches Marie

Marie: that's it

*tohru and marie start to fight

*Britzie rolls eyes

Britzie: anyway review and enjoy the story

School homeroom:

Tohru, yuki ,kyo, marie ,uo and hanna were just chilling in the homeroom "orange tops" uo stated "what!" marie and kyo answered at the same time, everyone sweat dropped "let's play a game of rich man poor man" uo asked "why" kyo asked "cause if I win both of us have to remove the dye from your hair "uo added laughing "mines natural "marie yelled "and I was born like this" kyo added the two looked at each other then looked away "well then if ur two are chicken….."Uo started "I aren't a chicken " marie yelled "prove it" uo replied smirking "me and kyo vs you "marie challenged "and if u lose u got to die ur hair white "kyo added "deal "uo finished and the trio sat down "I don't know how she does it" tohru stated to yuki and hanna "me either" hanna admitted, a teacher appeared at the door "Mr somas I've been looking fo have a call in the office" teacher stated before leaving "sorry miss Honda I have to go come on kyo" yuki stated dragging kyo away "hey I was winning "kyo complained and the two left the classroom (wonder what's that's all about) tohru thought and went to join uo, marie and hanna….

Place jump: Office

Yuki answered the phone with kyo next to him "hello this Is yuki "yuki greeted through the phone "yuki! "Momijji yelled through the phone making yuki hold it away from him , yuki put it next to the ear "Momijji why are u calling "yuki asked "oh sorry Hatori was calling he's back now I'll put him on "Momijji replied to quickly for yuki , Hatori answered the phone "yuki the renovations are done u and kyo can come home now "Hatori stated professionally "what…"yuki was speechless "we hope to see u soon goodbye "Hatori responded and hung up "well what Hatori want" kyo asked annoyed "he said the renovations are done "yuki answered placing the phone down both boys looked down.

Place jump: bel's house (after school)

Kyo, yuki and bel were sitting at the table Marie was on the practicing out front while tohru wasn't in sight "we just found out the renovations are done "yuki stated looking at the floor, bel looked up from her book and marie stopped practicing and looked at them "ahh and if memory serves ur going to move back to ur place when they were finished" bel added "what renovations, tell me "marie demanded "well before we came here we were living at the soma house and Hatori decided to make more room for everyone so we came to live here but we didn't live here first we lived in a tent and now that the renovations are done we can go back" yuki explained "I don't care "marie stated angrily turning around "were sorry" kyo started to apologise but was cut off by bel "don't worry about her we just caught her off guard with the news and the way she's acting is her way she cares "bel explained "I don't care "marie yelled "I think the correct term for her behaviour is being an ass" bel added smirking "shut up!" marie yelled "anyway we will be out of ur way the this evening "yuki explained "oh please don't hurry on our account" bel replied "no its alright beside like the saying goes never put off what u can to do tomorrow what u can do today" kyo added yuki and kyo got up and bowed "we'll be upstairs if u need us" the two explained and left as they opened the door the almost ran into tohru "oh miss Honda …."Yuki was speechless kyo rolled his eye s and walked upstairs , yuki found his voice "thankyou tohru for everything "yuki bowed "uh anytime "tohru responded still in shock of the news , yuki passed her and walked upstairs, bel pooped her head in the hallway "oh tohru so many wonderful things u could have said but what poetry comes out of ur mouth anytime, really how are u maintain any relationship…. Tohru stopped listeing her and went to her room.

Kyo and yuki room

"hurry up" kyo stated "ye yea" yuki said and finished packing, they grab their bags and went downstairs to say goodbye

Downstairs

Here's our house address if u need anything or just want to hang" yuki explained and handed bel and address "u boys are too kind "bel said smiling "no …no we should thank you after everything u have done "yuki exclaimed "well anyway goodbye "bel replied "bai" tohru bowed and smiled, the boys left they stopped and looked at the house again then continued walking

Inside

"Where was that stupid cat" tohru asked "on the roof sulking just 1 lil way marie shows she cares" bel explained , they walked into the kitchen "anyway as far as goodbye goes that went really well" bel stated she picked up a note, tohru remained quiet "though I be lying if it didn't leave me feeling a little sad "bel explained…

Britzie: poor bel and tohru and typical Marie doesn't care

Marie: of course I don't

Britzie: anyway review ur opinion and tell me anything u might want to see change

Marie: ye yea hurry up and end it so I can go home

Britzie:calm ur horses anyway thx bai

Marie :don't tell me to calm down

*Britzie laughs

*marie sulks off


	10. Chapter 8: rescue and moving back

Honda curse chap 8

Marie: im happy britzie's sick

Britzie:*coughs u got to do the disclaimer

Marie: no I wont

Britzie: just do it *coughs

Marie : ok Britzie don't own fruits basket except her characters also I putting more kyoXmarie in it as well

Next day: school kyo and marie

Kyo was walking to his next class when he saw marie "marie hi" kyo greeted, marie turned to him "yea hi um I have to go bai" marie stated and walked away, kyo looked at marie and signed ( I really miss her I miss all the times we had together but I guess that's it then) kyo thought and continued walking without knowing that the same thing crossed maries mind

Place jump: tohru and yuki

Yuki was getting his shoes out of his locker when tohru walked in "miss Honda hello" yuki greeted bowing "hi yuki" tohru replied smiling "srry I wish I could talk but uo and hanna are waiting" tohru replied putting on her shoes "I'll see u later" tohru stated and walked away ,yuki signed( I wish that things could have stayed the same but I guess that's it that's all we will ever share now" yuki finished putting his shoes on and walked away with his head down…..

Soma house

Kyo walked in to see kyo watching TV and arguing with haru, Momijji playing with kisa and hiro, ayamme and shigure being stupid, haru arguing with kyo , Hatori napping and Kagura gone out.

"yuki my dear brother good to see ur home" ayamme yelled walking up to yuki "shut up" yuki mumbled "yuki its rude to tell people to shut up even though he deserves it" Hatori spoke in a monotone sitting up" yes Hatori" yuki agreed "anyway now ur here I need to talk to both u and kyo" Hatori stated "why" kyo asked getting up "just follow me to the kitchen" Hatori stated and yuki and kyo followed him

Kitchen:

"now its come to my knowledge that during the renovation u 2 were living with 3 girls is that correct" Hatori asked calmly "yes Hatori…." Yuki answered "while u were there u didn't do anything to the girls did you" Hatori asked "no we didn't" kyo replied annoyed Hatori would think such a thing

"all I ask is that u be more careful next time" Hatori stated "u 2 can go now" Hatori finished and kyo and yuki left the kitchen…

Yuki and kyo were walking down the hall thinking out loud (kyo: I can't stand it I miss marie a lot and I wish things would go back to normal)(yuki: I miss them all marie and her attitude, bel and her crazy behaviours but most of all tohru who's so much different from what anyone thinks) (kyo and yuki: I wish I could go back I hate it here) kyo and yuki looked at each other "wow same thoughts" they both said "well if u fell that way come back with us" a female voice rang out, the boys turned to see tohru smiling "tohru….." kyo started when another female voice added :come on hurry up" kyo looked to see marie "um marie wait….."kyo couldn't finish cause marie dragged him out of the front door, Hatori,ayamme and shigure showed up "what's going on" Hatori asked seeing kyo pulled out the front door "we are here for yuki and kyo" tohru stated "what" Hatori stated shocked "I take it their stuffs upstairs "tohru asked smiling "yes I'll show you" ayamme replied happy to see his brother happy, "Hatori I guess we are leaving "yuki stated "yes take care yuki but remember no funny business and im sure we would like to come over and visit soon" Hatori added "yea"yuki didn't finished cause thru came downstairs with bags she grabbed yuki hand and the two left "young love "shigure stated signing from the doorway.

Place jump: street kyo and marie

Marie let go of Kyo's hand "why u come "kyo asked "idk without u around I have none to talk to you and it pissed me off and I don't even know why I came so it pissed me off even more" marie explained looking away "its ok I understand" kyo replied happily "why u smiling "marie yelled

Tohru and yuki joined them a few mins later "we ready to go" tohru asked smirking "shut up "Marie mumbled and grab Kyo's hand, tohru grabbed yuki's and the 4 walked back to bel's house.

Bel's house

The 4 walked through the door "ah ur back so how was capture of the princes go" bel asked smiling "shut up" marie stated and walked outside toward the roof "yea I swear nothing ever good ever comes out of that mouth of yours" tohru agreed and went upstairs, boys looked at each other then went to their room to unpack again….

Britzie: yay im all better im happy lol

Marie: aww I wanted to end the story

Britzie: my throats still sore u can end the story

Marie: that's the end of the story please review

*tohru walks on stage

Tohru: "kyo and marie sitting in a tree" tohru sang teasing marie

*marie starts to fight tohru

Marie: im going to beat you u girly rat

Tohru: that's something I haven't heard in a long time

*tohru kicks marie off stage

Tohru: I always beat u marie tohru smirked

*tohru leaves

Britzies: ok….. bai guys


	11. Chapter 9: festival (part 1)

Honda curse chap 9 (part 1)

Britzie: im thinking I need to change my writing style so might stop my story and work on another my last chapter has low views which leads me to think people aren't interested in the story anymore except those few but besides that review tell me if I should or shouldn't stop the story..

Marie: U CAN'T CANCLE THE STORY I WANTED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN ME AND KYO!

Britzie: have to understand….

Tohru: I think for once that that stupid cat is right we've all gone too far to back out now

*kyo and yuki nod their heads

Britzie: I'll see but I need the reader's opinion not just yours

Marie: I DON'T KNOW WHOSE READING THE STORY BUT BRITZIE IS GOING TO CANCLE IT SO EVEN IF U READ THE FIRST PARAGRAPH JUST READ IT SO SHE WON'T CANCLE THE STORY…

Britzie: anyway… on to the story…..also I don't own fruits basket except my characters

Place jump: school 7 days til the festival

Everyone was busy preparing for the festival, in classroom 1d everyone was deciding what to do for their rice ball stand…..

"Everyone I happy to announce we have past the sanitary test and we can open up the riceballstand"tohru stated to the class, everyone was excited "now all we need to do is work out what flavour rice balls we should sell, any suggestions would be helpful "tohru responded "how about 3 in 1 flavour rice balls "yuki asked "that's a good idea "tohru replied smiling "eww 3 flavours in 1 rice ball "megumi complained to 2 and 3 "yea imagine if u got leeks, miso and beef" 2 answered pulling a face the trio laughed, suddenly a metal pipe slammed in to megumi's desk "isn't there a rule about bringing metal pipes to school" megumi responded freaking "how about a rice ball battle "marie yelled standing up "?"everyone was confused, "rice ball battle no killing but even if u break a arm or leg u still have 2 fight for the riceball"marie stated with a look in her eyes "that wouldn't work "class complained "how about a hit and miss 'tohru asked the class "yea" everyone agreed "oh yea sure take her idea "marie complained "come down mar mar"a boy in class replied, everyone surrounding marie messing with her, tohru looked at marie with this look of admiration in her eyes "I need to go to a student council now can u finish up here "tohru asked the guy next to her "sure" he responded "wait tohru I wanted to ask more question"a kid called out and everyone tried to ask tohru their question, marie was getting pissed off, a girl turned to see marie surrounded with cats "aww look at mar mar"the girl stated "where the cats come from "another one asked, marie stormed out of the classroom, kyo looked at marie….

Place jump: roof

Kyo climbed the ladder to see marie laying down with kitty snuggling next to her "I knew I find u up here "kyo stated scarring marie "why can't u just say hello like a normal person "marie added annoyed, kyo sat next to marie "sorry I was worried about you "kyo mumbled "why u be worried about me "marie asked "because I feel close to you and I want to make u happy "kyo replied smiling "I hate tohru I envy her she always get everything she wants and me I get nothing" marie stated staring at the sky …..

Place jump: tohru/yuki

"tohru wait up "yuki called after her , tohru turned around "yes yuki "tohru asked smiling cause yuki was here "I wanted to ask why u hate marie soo much "yuki asked tohru's smile dropped a notch "well I envy marie even though she want to be a member of the zodiac she should be happy where she is a zodiac doesn't have that freedom as marie does almost anyway marie should be glad to not be a zodiac it allows her to be able to talk and get to no people better us for us zodiacs we lack the confidence to do that "tohru responded looking down "well another thing thank you for ur help in the festival without ur leadership we wouldn't have a rice ball stand "yuki replied smiling "thank you yuki that's the nicest thing someone's ever said to me 'tohru finished smiling at yuki

Place jump: bel's house

Kyo was in the kitchen making rice balls while tohru finished something when marie came in "what are u turning this place into a rice ball stand "marie asked shocked at how many rice balls there was, marie grabbed a rice ball "wait that's a leek riceball"kyo stated, marie spat it out "why u make something like that "marie yelled, kyo smiled "well that's a miss rice ball duh"kyo answered "what eves I'll make a plain 1"marie added and walked to the rice make and made a rice ball "wow ur good marie at rice ball making "kyo complicated "nothing to get worked up about "marie answered and ate her plain rice ball "well since ur good at making them can u help me finish them tohru finishing her homework with help of yuki "kyo asked "fine "marie agreed, the two made rice balls and joked around having a good time lil did they know that bel was spying on them (hehe young love)marie thought and looked away and left

Time jump: day of the festival (morning)

Marie was measuring the stand to make sure it was even "it's not even "Marie yelled "it doesn't matter mar mar"a boy replied "yea u talk tough but underneath ur a good person with a soft spot for animals" another boy teased "they went my cats!"Marie yelled, on the other side of the classroom "why is it when a orange tops around I get a headache "uo complained, "oh tohru "some fan girls called "yes "tohru answered unsure "we wanted to give u a gift we all pitched in todaa "they spoke and held a big pink poofy dress, with poofy sleeves ,frill and even a poofy jacket,tohru just stood there shocked…..

Britzie: im cutting this part in 2 causes it's too much so pt. 2 is up tomorrow maybe if the story continues

Marie: plz read to save the story plz

Tohru: we really like this story so plz thankyou

Britzie: good bai


	12. authors note: 2

Honda curse authors note

Sorry I haven't updated I have naplan on so im busy but on Friday will be a new chap hopefully and sorry again for not updating also I decided to keep the story going cause there are some people still there that read every chap and I want to thank you…..shout out to my reviewers :

yukiandtohru4ever

Thanks so much for Ur kind reviews and encouragement

Kaoru's girlfriend 10

Thank you for reviewing and following :)

kayla04121999

Thanks for reviewing and following :)

Animerulz21394

Anime u was my first follower and reviewer thankyou soo much :)

SakuraHarunaFan

Thanks for following I appreciate it :)

Anyway that's my shoutout to u guys thanks so much because of u im going to continue the story so yay anyway keep on the lookout for the next chap festival pt2 and because I missed some days there might be a surprise extra chapter anyway bai guys


	13. Chapter 9:(pt 2) meeting tori and momo

Honda curse chap 9 (part 2)

Britzie: hey guys man im sorry but now I have more to upload so anyway so anyway hers part 2 I've also decided to make the bit where yuki and kyo go to the Hondas main house after meeting tori so yea

Tohru: Britzie doesn't own fruits basket

Marie: except the Honda family characters she created

Tohru stood there staring at them "don't u like it princess"1st girl asked "no …"tohru started "she doesn't like it"2nd cried out "ok I'll wear it "tohru admitted in defeat

Time jump: 2 hours later

Yuki had served a customer "business is great were heading to 1st in the food category "a girl replied holding another tray of rice balls "yea we should thank tohru, marie and kyo for making them" another student added "yea and I love these cat ones "another girl replied holding a cat shaped rice ball "well I don't think they are what attracting business "yuki finished and the group looked over to see tohru standing their slightly annoyed with everyone taking pictures the princess tohru fan club girls surrounded tohru trying to hide her from the pictures while yelling at everyone "we couldn't ask for better advertisement" the girl with the rice ball added they all nodded "well I say it's funny marie" stated leaning on her chair eating a cat rice ball , yuki looked at tohru and tohru looked back at him with an annoyed expression, "did I do something wrong" yuki thought suddenly a young girl wearing a jacket and shorts jumped on tohru back "tohru!" the young girl yelled "momo"tohru was startled "tohru" a girls voice stated from the door everyone turned to see a girl in a doctors coat, the lady walked up to tohru "tori" tohru stated shocked , everyone crowed around "tohru who are they" everyone was asking, momo hopped off tohru's shoulders "hello im momo Honda and this is tori Honda we are two of tohru's and Marie's relatives "momo introduced herself and the lady in the doctors coat, "two more Hondas I wonder if their part of the zodiac" yuki thought, tori knelt down in front of tohru and pulled out a stethoscope , she put the end on tohru chest "breathe" tori stated and tohru obliged "couldn't there have been a better time for this" tohru muttered "we have appointments u know u can't skip them "tori added and continued her work, yuki walked over worried "tohru what does she mean by appointments "yuki asked "well I.."tohru started looking at yuki "tohru suffers from frequent asthma attacks a condition she's slowly growing out of "tori answered putting her stethoscope away "oh "yuki responded, suddenly marie started yelling "u little brat u can't sit on the stand" the trio turned to see marie trying to pull momo off, "um they need my help "yuki stated and hurried off to stop momo and marie "why did u come here "tohru asked watching "u weren't at bel's house so I had to come here to get u and because I was babysitting momo for the day it was naturally she come along "tori replied "you call this babysitting 'tohru added they both looked to see momo climbing on the stand "ik why u are tense I haven't come for yuki and kyo today, as for the future that's up to grandpa to decied"tori finished

Place jump: behind the curtain next to the stall

"stay sitted"marie yelled hitting momo over the head, is everything alright in here "yuki asked as he and kyo walked in , momo got up "ooo ur yuki and kyo" momo stated excited "yea" they both answered "now guess who I am "momo asked pointing to herself "ur momo, right "yuki answered "correct" momo yelled "anyway u know all about the zodiac curse right?" momo asked "yea"kyo answered "great now I can hug u" momo yelled and went to hug them both when marie grabbed momo by the head "remember where u are" marie yelled "so momo is part of the zodiac "yuki thought "marie ur jealous "momo stated "im not 'marie yelled "yea u are I bet u hug them both everyday cause their so handsome "momo added "who would want to hug them "marie yelled letting momo go "me! "Momo yelled and hugged kyo and yuki at the same time...

Other side of the curtain

An explosion was heard and everyone ran to the curtain, tohru and tori remained standing there shocked, everybody looked in the curtain to see momo's clothes on the floor with kyo and yuki on the floor next to each other and a rabbit between them , one of the fan club girls picked up momo's clothes "hey aren't these momo's clothes"1 stated holding them "ye and where the rabbit come from "everyone asked, tohru stood there with her eyes down shaking she looked up "is anymore weirder than me it's freakish of a girl like me to be in such a big poofy dress with laces "tohru stated with a fake hurt look in her eyes, everybody instantly crowed tohru again, tohru looked down while everyone tried to consult her and complimenting her, yuki ran out of the classroom while holding momo and her clothes , tori and kyo followed…..

Place jump: roof of the school

"Momo ur grounded for 1 week "tori stated "yea u lil brat so go home "marie agreed angry , "yuki, kyo their scarring me "momo stated hugging yuki "don't drag them into this" marie yelled "we are lucky that tohru was able to distract them "tori added holding momo's clothes "yea all she had to do was batt those girly…."marie didn't finish her remark when she was sent flying "next time I'll send u off the roof "tohru stated angrily, "stupid girly rat" marie cursed under her breath "momo u need to be more careful "yuki stated looking at momo "yes its best u heed that advice now let's go "tori added "aww I wanted to talk to yuki and kyo longer "momo complained "I'll give u enough time to say your goodbye "tori finished "oh before I forget tohru, marie stand over there please "tori asked tohru and marie walked over to the side "now I need u to answer this simple question "tori stated 'what's the 3rd letter in the alaphbet"tori asked "c" tohru and marie answered , there was a flash "that will be a nice picture to give to grandpa" tori stated and picked up momo and walked down the stairs "tori!" marie yelled and chased after them, marie went back to class, tohru started to take off the dress "wait what about ur asthma "yuki asked freaking out "anything's better than wearing this dress if grandpa saw me in this I'll never live it down "tohru replied leaving the jacket partly on her head while undoing the buttons "well think about the compliments you've been getting "yuki stated trying to reinsure tohru "I hate being called cute reminds me of when I was a lil kid "tohru muttered, yuki stopped "well I was going to say u look cute in the dress "yuki mumbled, causing tohru to stop "well it doesn't seem so bad when u say it "tohru added , yuki smiled "I guess I can wear this thing a little longer in favour of the seniors "tohru added, yuki smiled again "um 1 thing before I do can u help me with this 1 of the buttons got caught in my hair "tohru asked looking at yuki, yuki laughed "sure "yuki replied and knelt down next to tohru and removed the button from her hair "there" yuki stated when he removed the jacket from her hair "thankyou "tohru replied and smiled

Place jump: classroom

"did u get the camera back" tohru asked, "shut up the camera was no good"marie replied "yuki, kyo there something I need to tell u about tori"tohru stated "what is it" kyo asked "well when I was lil I was playing a game of tag with some kids from my class, when a boy tripped and fell on me I transformed and their memories were erased the person who erased those memories was tori"tohru explained "well if tori does erase our memories lets promise we will be friends "yuki asked "yea"kyo agreed "that's the nicest thing someone ever said but I don't want u 2 to lose ur memories so I don't want u to be alone with tori"tohru added the intercom came on "could yuki soma and kyo soma of class 1d come to the to the 1st floor meeting room please" "wonder why "tohru stated "well excuse us" yuki stated and bowed and they left

Place jump: meeting room

"sorry we are late "yuki apologised "that's ok sorry for having to page u like that it's just with tohru and marie around I wouldn't have a chance to talk to u 2"tori stated (o.o) "the girls just finished warning us about tori and here we are by ourselves "yuki and kyo thought "right to the point here's the address to the Hondas main house ,I like u to come by tomorrow around 10"tori explained handing the piece of paper to yuki "u are not to speak of our meeting to the others nor are u aloud to reject my offer am I clear "tori stated "yes "yuki and kyo replied "good "tori finished "hey don't worry about it I'll be there "momo stated scaring them , yuki and kyo smiled "if momo there perhaps there's nothing to worry about "yuki thought…

Britzie: omg im sorry guys I had this chapter ready to be posted on Friday but I forgot im sorry

Marie: that wouldn't be a first

Britzie shut up Marie or ill ruin Ur character and change her to a girly girl

Marie: u wouldn't dare!

Britzie: I would

*maries stomps off

Britzie: lol anyway review, fav and follow and I'll see u guys later bai


	14. Important Authors Note (AU)

Author's Note:

Hey guys I have good news and bad news. The bad news first I broke my arm and have been unable to upload so I send my apologies. The good news is I almost have a new chapter ready and will be hopefully posted soon. I recently have forgotten the fruits basket story line so I need to rewatch all the episodes again that will take up bout a day ., im getting my cast off this Monday so I will be able to finish again im sorry for the delay and thank you for your kind support of this story

Bai guys 3


End file.
